<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Magic Woman by anakincanchokemethanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446339">Black Magic Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks'>anakincanchokemethanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song, ‘Black Magic Woman' by Santana, Anakin Skywalker finds himself guarding an important ball, hosted by notorious senators, however, one of them in particular catches his eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Magic Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, again, reposting all of my imagines/ one-shots. </p><p>Also it kinda seems like it's an Anakin x OC at the beginning, but trust me, it's an Anakin x Reader fic. You'll see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin kept his eyes trained on the woman as she drifted around on the ballroom floor, her dress floated elegantly as she moved from person to person.</p><p>Anakin had only spoken to her a few times tonight, but other than that, he had no idea who she was. Although, he assumed she was a senator, simply because he was assigned to this formal party, where a bunch of senators had gathered together to celebrate something.</p><p>He wasn't sure what they were celebrating, but it seemed important.</p><p>The wide, circular ballroom was lit with fairy lights, stranded across the top of the room, flowers and fake vines slithered up the wall, complimenting the very air of the room, that seemed so charming and peaceful.</p><p>Across the room, on a stage, there lied an orchestra, and followed around by that, there were buffets of small, dainty desserts and finger-foods that lied on gold platters on top of tables that were draped in grey tablecloths, and of course, next to the buffets, there was a bar, where a lot of senators who looked like they didn't ask to be there had found comfort in.</p><p>Anakin had been standing in what would be the corner of the room (if a circular room could have corners in it) for quite some time. He had probably been standing there for over two hours now, continuously eyeing the buffet table. He placed a hand over his stomach as he felt it rumble with anticipation--he had forgotten to eat dinner simply because he was in a rush to arrive at his assignment. Anakin was always losing track of time, so missing a meal or two was not new to him, however, those fancy platters of food did look promising.</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>Instinctively placing his hand on his saber, he whips around to the voice to only find the woman he had been keeping his eyes on the entire night, standing there with two plates in her hands, her right hand extended towards Anakin as if she was offering it to him.</p><p>Anakin's stomach rumbled again as if to tell him to take the plate. He glanced down at his stomach before looking back at the small platter she was offering him.</p><p>"Yes, actually, thank you, " Anakin nods his head, relaxing his hand away from his saber, taking the plate from her hand graciously.</p><p>Anakin picks up a slice of cut Jogan fruit and turns back to watch the ball carry out, listening to the pieces the orchestra carried out, watching couples dance carelessly, all the while enjoying the sweet, detectable fruit the woman had brought him.</p><p>Which he had expected to return to the dance floor, or at least stand near a buffet table, but no, she continued to stand next to Anakin, eating her food too.</p><p>Anakin looked back at the woman, who stood next to him watching the ballroom with great curiosity as if she was people-watching.</p><p>He eyed her, curious as to why she had come up to <em>him </em>of all people. He was just a Jedi guarding the ballroom against anyone who seemed suspicious. He hadn't even <em>moved </em>from his spot since he'd arrived, he wondered why all of a sudden she had approached him.</p><p>Sure, they had shared a few sentences before, but he didn't think they were that interesting enough for her to come back to possibly hold a conversation with him.</p><p>As he thought, Anakin had finished up the fruit on his plate, setting it down on a small empty table that stood near to him.</p><p>"Thank you for the food, miss...?" Anakin had said, hoping to somehow catch her name and start a conversation with her once again.</p><p>He seemed to catch her out of her thoughts, her head snapped around to face him as if she had been caught by surprise. "Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself, Master Skywalker, " she says politely, bowing her head in front of him. "I'm Miria Darend, representative of Duuncal."</p><p>He bows his head back, pleased to meet the beautiful representative who stood in front of him. Even from watching her from afar and admiring her elegance, her standing in front of him had made her elegance all the more fascinating--she was beautiful. Though, Anakin would never admit that, simply because he's only met the woman, and it may creep her out that she would receive a compliment from a stranger.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Miss Darend, " Anakin nods his head to her, unable to take his eyes off of her.</p><p>His eyes gathered themselves at her body, admiring the way the fabric accentuated her curves naturally, the deep red dress waterfalled itself down her body, cascading into a pool of silk fabric at the bottom, the waterfall of cloth had been split, showing a bit of her skin on her leg.</p><p>Anakin eyed her dress, thinking it was so simple compared to the rest of the outlandish outfits the other senators or representatives had chosen to wear. Her's was just a simple red dress that happened to have a slit in it, claiming to be a bit more promiscuous than the rest of the senators who had been covered up in thick layers of fabric.</p><p>"Please, call me Miria, there is no need for such formalities, " a light-hearted chuckle escaped from her lips, her eyes danced with amusement as she watched Anakin falter at her charisma.</p><p>Usually, he was never like this. He usually would hardly ever stare so gobsmacked at someone who he'd only just met, but just by the piercing look in her eyes, and the way her body naturally filled the dress made Anakin bewitched.</p><p>"Oh, of course, " he replies, his voice almost barely there as he was simply too taken back by this Miria, a woman he had only met once in his lifetime. Even though his guard duties required otherwise of him, he couldn't stop examining her face, watching her playful eyes look him up and down, probably trying to find out more information about him just by his outfit.</p><p>"It's not nice to stare, Master Skywalker," she chuckled once again, her voice dripped like melted chocolate. It made Anakin's breath want to hitch, but he stopped himself before he would let her think that he couldn't control himself.</p><p>"Sorry, representative. I'm just... " He paused, trying to think of an excuse. "I'm just examining you, is all. "</p><p>A smirk crawled on her lips. "<em>Examining me</em>?" She almost sounded like she was mocking him, but yet, her voice was still soaked in that velvety richness. She sounded curious. "Examining me, for what, Master Skywalker?"</p><p>Now her voice had a hint of what seemed like seduction. Anakin quickly picked up on what she was referring to before he turned away and looked down at his boots, a soft blush rose to his cheeks. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just for security reasons, ma'am. For anyone suspicious."</p><p>She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, her mouth pulled into a soft smile. She nodded, amused with Anakin's excuse. "Of course, for security purposes, right. Tell me, Master Skywalker, what did you notice about me as you <em>examined </em>me?"</p><p>Now she was taunting him.</p><p>Quickly, Anakin raked his eyes back over her once again, his mind flooded with thoughts about processing people as he usually did, trying to get a sense of who she was.</p><p>"Well, for one, I noticed your dress. Unlike everyone else here, you're dressed in a one shaded color, telling me that you don't like anything too fancy, which tells me you weren't dressing up to impress anyone, which also tells me you're not complex--you're smart, and quick on your feet. However, the color is red, which tells me you were hoping to possibly impress someone, or grab someone's attention. That tells me that you either seek validation, or you work with purpose, " He says quickly, making complete eye contact with her, his confidence in his ability to point out someone's purpose was overwhelming. He had done this one too many times.</p><p>She nods, raising her eyebrows, clearly impressed with Anakin's ability to people-watch. "I'm impressed."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"But I believe you forgot something."</p><p>"What would that be?" He raises an eyebrow at her, pretending to be innocent that he hadn't been eyeing the promiscuous slit in her dress.</p><p>"What did the cut in my dress tell you?" She smirks, clearly pining for something else.</p><p>Anakin turned his head away from her, almost afraid of making eye contact with the woman he had been so drawn in by. Every sentence that flooded from her mouth seemed to captivate Anakin, keeping him pulled in. She was so mysterious, yet, Anakin liked it.</p><p>"It tells me that you like taking chances, that you like... Exploring. " That was one way to say it. "However the size of the slit also tells me something different." He looks at it again, but this time he saw her draw her hand to the slit in her dress, swiping it away from the rest of the fabric, revealing more skin than he had originally seen. Instead of just showing her knees and down, the fabric had been cut so you could see the top of her thigh and down.</p><p>At this sudden revelation, something inside of Anakin stirred--he wasn't used to a woman pining for him, in fact, it was usually the other way around. He was usually the one doing the pining. Although, Anakin didn't mind the attention one bit.</p><p>"Sorry, just fixing my dress. Go on, " she urged, a delighted look upon her face.</p><p>Anakin's eyes scoured her up and down. He could feel his thoughts lead him to another place, but he denied them, trying to remain focused on his job. "The size of the cut tells me that you're very confident, as well as daring. " He decided he would leave it at that. He didn't want to give any hints to the woman that he wouldn't mind seeing a little more than just the flesh on the visible leg.</p><p>She nods, chuckling. "Spot on, if I may say so, Master Skywalker. Although, I must ask, what did you mean by <em>exploring?</em>" A twitch on her lips pulled into a smirk.</p><p>Anakin shrugs, his job required him to be skeptical about people, that part was effortless. However, this teasing representative was making it hard for Anakin to keep his thoughts together. "I'm not sure, representative. How about you show me sometime?"</p><p>She lets out a chuckle, amused by Skywalker's confidence. She lets out affirming hum before their conversation fell silent, the only sound that they had listened to was the quiet chatter of senators discussing important matters with one another, as well as the orchestra playing pieces fluidly.</p><p>Anakin turned his head from the crowd of dancing senators to the woman who still stood beside him. Apparently, her attention was on the crowd too. He still was curious about her. He decided to strike up another conversation with her just to hear that captivating voice of her's.</p><p>"I noticed you <em>examining </em>me earlier, " he said, turning to see her reaction. She kept her focus on the crowd, a small smirk pulled on her lips.</p><p>"And?" She sounded like she wasn't ashamed that she had been staring at the Jedi.</p><p>He chuckles, liking the sound of her confidence. "Is there anything you noticed about me?"</p><p>She looks over her shoulder, now turning her attention back to him. Her eyes give him a once-over before crossing her arms in thought. "Compared to the other Jedi, " she nods her head to a few of the other Jedi who guarded the room as well. "You're wearing dark clothing, unlike your colleagues who wear light, sandy colors. Your choice of color palette tells me you're rebellious, that you like to make your own rules."</p><p>He nods, thinking about how on track she already was.</p><p>"However, " she nods to his right hand, one that was placed behind his back, clasped with his bare hand. "Your <em>hand </em>tells me that you can get careless, that you can let your own arrogance get to your head, resulting in a downfall, or in your case, a missing hand. "</p><p>His eyes widen, she was good, almost too good for his liking. She nailed him down to a tee.</p><p>"Wow, I'd say that was pretty accurate, " he laughs with a slight hint of embarrassment. Was he that readable?</p><p>She shrugs. "I'm good at reading people, what can I say?" She flashes him an enchanting smile, something that made Anakin's heart skip a beat.</p><p>There was something about her, something that made him <em>want </em>her, something that drew him in, wanting to find out more about what this mysterious woman had to offer. He didn't know what it was, whether it be her astonishing charisma, her soothing, velvety voice, or even if it was some sort of black magic--Anakin felt like he was being preyed on, a mouse to a trap. But he liked it. In fact, he <em>loved </em>it.</p><p>He loved it so much, that he started up another conversation with her, talking to her the whole night about different topics, ranging from their experiences in the galaxy to politics, to even making innuendoes at one another, blushes and smirks were being exchanged between the both of them.</p><p>There was something about meeting an enticing stranger that drew both of them together, so close together that they were now standing in front of each other, talking without a care in the world.</p><p>Anakin had disobeyed his mandate and turned away from the crowd, not paying attention to any possible security threats, and instead decided to flirt and talk to with this mysterious and alluring woman. He knew the rest of the Jedi in the room were probably already thinking of disowning him, but he didn't care, he was enjoying himself.</p><p>"You know, Skywalker, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, " Miria mused, looking him up and down, her eyes glazed over his physical features. That was a small reason as to why she approached <em>him, </em>and not some other Jedi.</p><p>"Oh? And why not?" He tilted his head to the side, folding his arms over one another across his broad chest.</p><p>"Well for one, you're a Jedi, and two, I'm supposed to be doing my job, " she mumbled, clearly upset about something else that she wasn't revealing to Anakin.</p><p>Anakin rose an eyebrow, a sudden tell in the Force rose beneath him. Now instead of feeling completely confident talking to this woman, he felt uneasy. He wasn't sure what the Force was trying to tell him, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.</p><p>She sighed, continuing, "Y'know, I don't think they'd miss me if I disappeared from the scene, " she says teasingly, looking at Anakin with a smirk.</p><p>Anakin felt a smirk crawl on to his lips as well. This woman was pulling flirtatious jokes left and right tonight, and he couldn't help but feel intrigued at her casual invitations. Even though there was a small uneasy feeling in his gut about her, he could hardly resist the confident woman in front of him. "Why would you disappear from the scene?"</p><p>"Why? Would a certain Jedi like to join me?"</p><p><em>She was bold. </em>Anakin couldn't help but think of a few things he would do with this woman, even though the Force kept creeping up behind him. He wanted her, <em>so </em>bad. She had flirted with him all night, and even straight up asked him a few questions that made Anakin wonder if the woman he was talking to even real or not.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me even if you tried."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds like you would enjoy that, Anakin. I might even enjoy it more than you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh? And you'd let me do what, exactly?"</em>
</p><p>Those were just a <em>few </em>thoughts she had expressed to Anakin. He had never seen a woman go after him like this before--it excited him to no end.</p><p>"I just might take you up on that offer." Anakin smirks, the feeling of arousal wound up in his body as images of things he would let her do to him flew through his mind.</p><p>As soon as Anakin had said that, her eyes began to twinkle with excitement--Anakin could sense it, she wanted him too, not that he couldn't sense it before, but now it was more prevalent than anything.</p><p>A sly grin appeared on the woman's face, she approaches him and Anakin unfolds his arms, watching her intently.</p><p>She gets so close to Anakin that her face was centimeters away from his--Anakin's heart thudded against his sternum as he waited impatiently, wanting something to happen.</p><p>Her hands delicately touch Anakin's chest, sliding up the deep brown fabric, her eyes penetrating Anakin's, leaving him totally lost in the woman's facial features.</p><p>Suddenly, her hands grip the leather armor, earning a small grunt from the Jedi as she pulls him down to where her lips brushed up against Anakin's. She chuckles at his grunt and begins whispering in his ear, "I was supposed to assassinate a certain senator tonight, however, you've been making me rethink my decision on how I should spend my night."</p><p>Anakin felt a pang in his chest--he felt betrayed. Here he was, thinking he had won the woman of the year, yet, he had fallen for a killer. He had been lied to and deceived. Miria probably wasn't even her real name.</p><p>"Who are you, and what do you want?" Anakin snarled, placing his right hand defensively on to his lightsaber, afraid she might try something on him.</p><p>"I've already told you, my name is Miria, " she mutters, her voice low and seductive. It was rich and it pooled so nicely in Anakin's ears--he wanted to melt at her feet. She had him blinded, but he couldn't disobey his mandate, not anymore at least.</p><p>"No it's not. Tell me who you really are," he replies, pulling back from her, quickly removing her grip from his leather armor, staring down into her eyes.</p><p>She crosses her arms defensively, eyeing him up and down. Of course, with just the flick of her eyes, Anakin felt subjected once again. How was she having this effect on him?</p><p>"My name is (Y/N), the bounty hunter. Are you happy?" She rolls her eyes, still intently staring at Anakin.</p><p>Anakin nods. "What do you want?" He asks again, the first time being that she completely ignored his question.</p><p>"I want <em>you, </em>Skywalker, " she reaches up with her right hand and runs her fingers through his hair, making Anakin fall for her all over again.</p><p>He earned at her touch, her fingers traveled through his curly hair, then came down to his cheek, gently caressing it, brushing the pad of her thumb against his skin.</p><p>Gods, she had such a way for him to fall for her again. With just the brush of her thumb, Anakin was ready to leave his station for her--just like that, all over again.</p><p>"I want you too, " he breathes, looking at her up and down. Oh how he <em>needed </em>to be with her, he needed to gain <em>something </em>from this bounty hunter. He just couldn't sit here and deny that he wanted to be with her.</p><p>She smiles, placing a small disc into Anakin's palm--a homing beacon. "Take this. Come find me when your shift is over with."</p><p>As soon as she places the disc into his hand, she gives him a longing yet enticing look before she turns around and saunters away, making her way towards the exit.</p><p>He stood there in disbelief, trying to figure out what in the hell had actually happened.</p><p>Just with a stroke of her fingers, Anakin had fallen for a <em>bounty hunter, </em>nonetheless a very dangerous one.</p><p>He smirked, thinking to himself about how danger did always attract him.</p><p>---</p><p>After what seemed like a countless number of hours of just standing there, the ball had finally ended, and Anakin had left in quite a rush.</p><p>He hopped in his speeder and followed the homing beacon, the tracking device led him to the glowing, raving city of the underworld, passing by bright purple lights and lively clubs and bars that seemed to go on without end.</p><p>He flew past by what seemed like the liveliest part of the undercity and eventually made his way towards the more subtle, darker part of the city where all the apartments were located.</p><p>Eventually, he made his way to the apartment door, his heart beating against his chest rapidly. He stood there at the door thinking about it.</p><p>What if the bounty hunter had planned this all along? What if he was walking into a trap?</p><p>Whatever it was, he was prepared.</p><p>He brought his hand to the doorbell and pushed a finger on it, a slight buzz emitted from the small button.</p><p>Anakin expected someone to come to the door, but the metal door had slid open by itself, a dark, dim room unfolded before him, in the back of the apartment, there lied a silhouette of an armchair was visible thanks to the light in the window that stood behind it.</p><p>Anakin felt around with the Force, trying to detect where you were. He wanted to make sure he wasn't set up, and that he had fallen into some sort of trap for his death.</p><p>He kept his eyes trained on the armchair, waiting for you to come out of hiding.</p><p>He saw a shadow, your shadow, move in the chair, your face now visible to him as you stood up and sauntered over to Anakin, your red dress slid across the ground as you made your way over to him.</p><p>"I see you found me, Skywalker, " she says, her voice still dripped with an addictive honey.</p><p>"And so I have, " he responds, his voice low, and breathy. He had never felt his heart pound so fast--he needed her so bad.</p><p>You take the homing beacon out of his palm and shut it off, the green blinking light came to a fade and tossed the disc aside somewhere in your apartment.</p><p>"But how do I know that this isn't a trap?" He asked you, his eyes looked at you up and down expectantly.</p><p>You looked at Anakin, even though the room was quite dim, you could still make out his features, and goodness, he still made your heart pound.</p><p>Even outside of the ballroom, he still excited you. His broad chest brought images of him towering over you, his soft pink lips made you imagine the dirtiest things he could do with that mouth--he was just overly and totally attractive. When you were at that ball, you had recognized that he was watching you, and when you did, then was only when you realized that he was stupidly gorgeous. You couldn't help yourself but come on strong to him.</p><p>You could feel the tension between the both of you rise like a flood--it was excruciating, the way you stood so close to him, the way you could hear each other's breathing, you could see his chest rising up and down from the brutal anticipation--you wanted nothing more than for him to touch you.</p><p>You wanted to lean in and kiss him right there, but you couldn't help but be a tease. You slid your hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, a sly smile caressed your lips. His face was so close to yours, hardly centimeters apart. It was driving you insane to not kiss him right there.</p><p>"I guess you'll have to find out, " your voice was in his ear, your lips barely brushing up against it.</p><p>"What about now?" His voice sounded demanding, like he was impatient. "Can I find out now?" His voice was barely a whisper, deep against your neck, his breath tickling your senses.</p><p>Your lips were just barely on top of his, hardly touching, your breath shallow and desperate. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."</p><p><em>Finally,</em> with an urgent passion, Anakin presses his lips up against yours, a starved groan falls from his mouth as he kisses you, his strong hands immediately envelope your body, breaking through the tension-filled veil that tore at your bodies.</p><p>His lips are everything you imagined--they were soft and plump against yours, meshing and pulling with your lips, earnings gasps from your body as he would pull his teeth on them, his tongue would swipe at them diligently, diving into your mouth fervently.</p><p>Your fingers swarmed through his hair, tugging at his sandy locks, begging him for more.</p><p>The kiss was hot and needy, breaths exchanged quickly as his hands continued to grip your waist, his thumbs digging into your waist. Sounds of sloppy kissing and moans filled the room, turning you on to no extent.</p><p>Wanting to continue this further than just kissing, you grabbed on to his leather armor and started walking, pushing him back until the back of his legs hit the bed.</p><p>You let go of his leather armor and pulled away from the kiss, the sounds of your lips separated with a smack before shoving him on to the bed.</p><p>His eyes were widened, shocked at the control you had over him, his chest heaved up and down from the lack of breath that had been contained in the heated kiss.</p><p>You smirked and walked up to him, imagining him being underneath you, writhing, calling out your name, begging for you to continue. You knew he would too, you could tell by the looks of him about how he prayed to be dominated--he probably dreamt of it every night.</p><p>A wild look adorned his features, his mouth agape, his eyes scanned your body as you approached him. He leaned back on the palms of his hands, his fingers curled into a grip, tightening on to the sheets. You wondered what he was imagining at the moment.</p><p>With him sitting down on to the bed, you wrapped your arms around his neck and threw your legs over his thighs, sitting down to the point where you were straddling him, and once again connected your lips to his.</p><p>Anakin sat up off of his palms and wrapped them back around you, his hands traveled lower from your waist until they squeezed your ass, making you smile into the kiss.</p><p>As you continued to kiss him, you couldn't help but feel his hard length press up against your core, so naturally, you began rocking your hips, grinding against his dick to get some friction going for your throbbing cunt, as well as to tease the Jedi who squirmed from underneath you.</p><p>He groaned into the kiss, his eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure that rocketed throughout his system--his desire for you was growing stronger by the second, he needed to be inside of you.</p><p>You could tell he was suffering, his hands were growing tighter around your ass by the second, so you pulled away from the passionate kiss once again and lifted your legs off of him, his hands removing themselves as you climbed off of him.</p><p>Keeping eye contact with him, you moved yourself down and got onto your knees, now sitting in front of him.</p><p>Anakin's lips pulled into a smirk, his eyes danced wildly as he saw you get into that position.</p><p>You reached for his hard member, you could feel his whole length from underneath the fabric--your eyes widened at the sheer size of it, from what you felt, you could imagine him filling you up, which drove your clit to throb with no extent.</p><p>You started to palm him, his cock twitched under your sudden touch, a gasp emits from his mouth. He throws his head back, his hands gripped the sheets. He wanted your mouth around him so bad, you could tell.</p><p>Smirking at his pleasured features, you stopped palming him through his pants and finally decided to take out his dick. You slipped your hands under his pants and grabbed the length that pressed up against his stomach and pulled the brown fabric down just enough to where his dick was visible to your sights.</p><p>Then, only did you realize how fucking huge it was, you gulped, the member smeared with pre-cum, practically begging you to engulf it.</p><p>Your fingers began to rub the pre-cum around on his dick, earning gasps and shudders from the man who feigned from underneath you. Gods, you loved it when men would bow to your will.</p><p>You pulled his cock down to your mouth and gathered a pool of saliva on to your tongue before spitting on to it, now using a mixture of your saliva and his pre-cum to lubricate his member, you used your right hand to pump his cock while your left hand grasped his balls, massaging them thoroughly.</p><p>"Holy--<em>fuck, </em>" he groaned, his cybernetic hand immediately flew to your hair, gripping on to it for support.</p><p>You chuckle, the sounds from your mouth vibrated against his cock, another moan emitted from his body, his grip in your hair tightened, his hand started to guide you along his cock, pushing your head down until you could engulf him completely.</p><p>Anakin shudders, his eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out another moan, his chest rose up and down from the pure euphoria that encompassed his body, totally lost in your magic.</p><p>You bobbed your head up and down on his shaft, swirling your tongue around it, licking clean, slobbery stripes up and down his dick, then continued to massage his balls with your hands, all the while maintaining eye contact with the frazzled Jedi who pursed his lips at the sight of you swallowing his dick.</p><p>As you continued to take care of him, his length began to hit the back of your throat, throbbing and twitching at the immersive feeling. His breath shook as you took care of him, strings of curses and groans left his throat, his name flew from your mouth--he was getting so close, his cock twitched left and right as it hit the back of your throat.</p><p>"You like that big guy?" You asked, pulling away from his cock briefly before wrapping your lips around it again, drool seeping from your mouth and on to his cock.</p><p>"<em>Yes!" </em>He cried, biting his lip, his grip on your hair tightened--the pain felt marvelous, it only sent neurons of pleasure throughout your system, making your cunt throb even more. You wanted to touch yourself, but you decided that you were going to let Anakin take care of that for you.</p><p>You pulled away again for a brief moment. "Good boy, " you moaned this time removing one of your hands from his balls and placed it back on to his shaft, quickly moving your mouth back on to it, increasing your pace around his cock.</p><p>With an aggravated response, he violently bucks his hips, sending his cock deeper into your throat. He could hardly control himself, he was on the verge of cumming into your mouth, you could see it written all over his face--it beaded with sweat, his lips pink and swollen from him biting them, his mouth agape.</p><p>"Oh <em>fuck, fuck! </em>I'm close!" He cried, a long moan escaped from his mouth as you sucked the tip of his cock.</p><p>"<em>Good boy, </em>" you praised, before planting a wet kiss on to the top of his dick. "I want you to cum for me, Skywalker, " you coaxed, stroking his dick encouragingly, your mouth bobbed up and down it excitedly as you awaited for his cum to shoot up into your mouth.</p><p>His eyes rolled to the back of his head as you praised him, his body shook from underneath you, his orgasm completely took over his physique. His legs shook, his hands gripped your hair, pulling on it, all the while his cock twitched in your mouth, until finally, ropes of white liquid shot into your mouth, a loud, agonizing moan flew through the room.</p><p>"<em>Fuck!" </em>Words of obscenities left his mouth, he had never cum like that before--he didn't know what was going on, but your black magic seemed to be working on him--white lights filled his head as you licked up the rest of him, cleaning him off completely, tasting him until he was dry.</p><p>Now, <em>now </em>he was addicted. He needed more of you, to taste you, to be inside of you. Though you couldn't read his thoughts, he hoped that you knew what he needed. He was afraid to ask this powerful woman who now was straddling him once again, planting her lips back on to his. He could taste himself in your mouth, and he moaned at the flavor. His hands again wrapped around your waist, traveling down to your ass, squeezing it again.</p><p>"Anakin, " you moan, pulling away from the kiss briefly before he attacks his mouth with yours again.</p><p>"What is it?" He responds in between kisses, his lips fervently ached against yours.</p><p>"I want you to eat me out, " you whispered, your mouth still clamoring with his, devouring his taste.</p><p>Anakin chuckled at that, loving how absolutely forward you were. He liked the fact that you knew what you wanted, and he was more than willing to give it to you.</p><p>"Fine by me, " he mutters, his voice traveled deep into his chest, making your cunt throb even more so than it already had been. You didn't know what it was, but his dark tones made your writhe.</p><p>Anakin's hands travel from your ass and move down to your thighs, gripping them tightly. He stands up, your legs wrapped around his waist, securing them in place, before he lays you down on to the bed, his lips never once breaking away from yours as he crawls on top of you.</p><p>His lips move away from yours, beginning to work on your body just like you asked. He starts to move his lips across your face, kissing your chin, your jawline, then began his trek across your neck, sucking and pulling with his teeth, earning loud, gracious moans that echoed from your body.</p><p>Meanwhile, as his lips worked themselves down your neck, his right hand glided down your body until it found itself at your panty line. His fingers slid underneath the fabric and made their way to your core where you needed him most. He pushed the panties aside and immediately started rubbing two of his fingers on your clit.</p><p>You shivered, a gasp spilled from your mouth, his touch sent waves of electricity throughout your entire being, your eyes rolled back and your hands gripped the sheets at the different textures that were being rubbed on your clit.</p><p>Anakin's lips had eventually reached the top of your dress, so naturally, his hands moved away from your core and moved to the back of your dress, where he expertly pulled the zipper down, his hands then moved swiftly to lift the silky red cloth from over your head, your bare body now free from its hold.</p><p>Anakin's eyes widened at your sight, taking in everything in front of him. This mysterious woman was suddenly becoming less and less mysterious as he continued, and he didn't mind one bit.</p><p>Anakin immediately attached his lips to your nipple on your right breast, his left hand began to knead at the pillowy flesh on your left breast, while his right leather-gloved hand returned to your core, rubbing it in circles. He moaned against your nipple, sucking and licking at it diligently, lathering it up in his saliva, making sure that you felt pleasured.</p><p>After giving your breasts care, he continued his trek down your body, marking it up with lathery kisses, leaving bruises there for you to discover in the morning.</p><p>You lifted yourself up, resting on your elbows, looking at the hot, curly-haired Jedi who moved down your naval and to your lower abdomen, his body shifted down the bed until his knees were on the floor.</p><p>You felt your heart skip a beat as he removed his fingers from your clit, making your breath hitch. You watched him suck off his fingers, tasting your juices to which he groaned at, swirling them around in his mouth until they were cleaned off.</p><p>"How do I taste?" You smirk, now making eye contact with him as he looked up at you, still tasting the remnants on his fingers.</p><p>"So far, amazing," he chuckles, his dark blue eyes bearing into yours. The smirk on your lips only grew as you watched him slip off your underwear, tossing it carelessly to the side of the room, before grabbing your ass with his hands, pushing you forward to him so he could get closer to you.</p><p>Immediately, his hands pushed your thighs open for him before moving back to your ass. His big hands gripped it tightly, his mouth making an immediate connection to your clit where he started to suck feverishly as if this was his last meal.</p><p>You moaned; rockets of fireworks shot up in your lower abdomen. You fell off of your arms and plopped back down on to the bed, your head thrown back into pleasure, as you felt his tongue glide along your walls--gasps and moans twitched from your body, your back arched from the sheer pleasure you felt.</p><p>Anakin's head thrusted up and down, devouring your cunt, his tongue swirling around your folds, penetrating it, going in and out ferociously. The sounds of wet flesh filled the room, along with the constant sounds of both of your moaning. It was pure euphoria.</p><p>Then, unexpectedly, you felt a pulse on your clit, a massaging feeling, like someone was moving their thumb around it, but there wasn't. Whatever it was, it drove you crazy, you could feel your body tightening up at the feeling--it felt fucking fantastic. With Anakin's mouth hard at work and the pulsing feeling on your clit, your body writhed from every single vibration that infiltrated your body, filling you up to your orgasm rather quickly.</p><p>"Mmm!" You moaned, you could feel your orgasm tipping over the edge. "Fuck, I'm close!" You cried, bucking your hips involuntarily.</p><p>Anakin remained silent, still remaining diligent with you mouth, as well as that pulsating feeling on your clit, he licked long stripes from your cunt all the way to your clit, over and over again, this time sending you completely over the edge--your legs began to shake, your back arched, a serene feeling of ecstasy filled you up, your lower abdomen tightened until finally, your orgasm flooded your body, streams of hot, white liquid filled Anakin's mouth, some of it getting all over Anakin's face, relieving the title of an honorable Jedi Knight.</p><p>Anakin cleaned up your juices, his tongue rubbed against your sensitive nub before swallowing every last drop.</p><p>After he was finished, he crawled back on top of you and began kissing you urgently once again--his once again hard member pressed up against your stomach, wanting to push through the brown fabric of his pants.</p><p>Even then, a few of your juices remained on his face, so you brought your fingers up to his face and cleaned it off, swiftly breaking away from the kiss. You held your fingers in front of his mouth and he immediately knew what to do--he wrapped your fingers in his mouth and began sucking on them, cleaning them off entirely until all of your juices were gone, then continued to kiss you with your taste on his lips still remaining.</p><p>Your hands flew to Anakin's robes, wanted to rip them off of the bulky man who lied on top of you, wanting to see the Jedi who looked so gorgeous from only his facial features.</p><p>You tugged at his tunic, sensing him signals that you wanted it off.</p><p>He rolled off of you and stood up, panting, he took his boots off, his leather armor, then his tunic--revealing his well-toned body, his biceps prominent, and even though the lighting in the room was dim, your eyes had adjusted enough to where you could see those well-built pecs and abs. Gods, he was gorgeous.</p><p>He kept pushing everything off of his body until he was bare, the full image of his nudity seemed god-like.</p><p>He crawled back on top of you, his lips attached to your neck, biting down roughly, breaths exchanged from between the two of you.</p><p>However, you could hardly take all of this waiting--you needed him inside of you.</p><p>"Anakin," you moaned, gripping his hair as he rubbed the tip of his dick against your wet core.</p><p>"Hmm?" His tone was muddled by the sloppy kisses he planted on your neck.</p><p>"Get on your back," you breathed, gripping his hair.</p><p>Without hesitation, Anakin's hands gripped your sides and pulled you up, swiftly flipping the both of you over to where he laid down on his back, and you now lied on top.</p><p>Your heart thudded against your chest, impressed at the raw strength the Jedi had--he did that with no struggle whatsoever. But then again, he was a Jedi, so what did you expect?</p><p>You guided Anakin's hands to your hips, where he squeezed them, lifting yourself off of Anakin's abdomen, you brought yourself over his dick and sank yourself on it slowly, your mouth fell into a wide-open shape, a groan coming from Anakin as you let yourself adjust.</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" you breathed, your hands falling behind his head, your breasts now in his face.</p><p>Once you got adjusted to his size, you began to slowly move up and down on his dick, your ass hit his skin every time you dropped yourself on to him, sounds of skin slapping up against one another quickly filled the room once you increased your pace.</p><p>Anakin groaned, his fingers dug into your waist as you rode on him, sure to leave bruises there tomorrow morning.</p><p>You smirked at his orgasmic state, his eyes squeezed shut, his eyebrows knitted together, his head thrown back on to the pillow--groaning loudly as your cunt enveloped him, gliding up and down his shaft.</p><p>"You like it when someone's riding you, don't you?" You teased, your hair falling in front of your face.</p><p>Anakin's right hand moved from your waist and slapped your ass, earning a surprised moan from you, letting him chuckle at that. "<em>Fuck yes, </em>" he groaned, his eyes shot open at you, your pace increased once again--his cock hitting the back of your cervix, orgasmic moans slipped from your mouth.</p><p>Despite his euphoric state, Anakin still found ways to pleasure you, he brought his flesh hand to your breast, tweaking at your nipple, stimulating your senses to no end.</p><p>"<em>Holy-</em>-" Anakin grunted, slapping your ass, a moan tumbled from your lips, his hard metal hand sent tingling sensations throughout your bones. "<em>Fuck, </em>you feel so good."</p><p>You moaned at his praise, a grin appeared on your lips. "Thank you, Master Skywalker."</p><p>He opened his eyes for a slight moment, a chuckle escaped his mouth at the formality. Although, he didn't mind it one bit. "That's right, " he moaned, slapping your ass again. "Just like that."</p><p>You moaned and continued to ride him, your legs began to weaken as you felt your orgasm build up--beads of sweat were dotted across your forehead, strings of your hair stuck to your head--you looked like a mess, but that just came with the fun.</p><p>You bent down and started kissing him, tongues swiped at each other, teeth carelessly clacked against one another, lips messily meshed together, fingers ran through his hair, gripping it to find some sort of solid state--everything was fluid, moving in swift motions.</p><p>"<em>Shit, </em>I'm close, " he mumbled in between kisses, his hands squeezing your ass at every chance he got.</p><p>"Already?" You chuckled, though you couldn't make fun of him for it, you were close too.</p><p>"You know it," his voice was raspy, breathy, and teasing--his mouth all over yours, desperately needing to orgasm.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum on your cock, Skywalker, and you're gonna take it, got it?" There it was, that clenching feeling in your stomach.</p><p>"Fuck yes," he groaned, his head thrown back from your words. He was completely, and totally in awe of your control.</p><p>With a few more thrusts, your strength had completely faltered, your breasts now lied on Anakin's chest, lips meshing together messily, pants filled the room, hair had been tugged at, pulled at, left and right until finally, you both let out sacrilegious moans, your liquids spilled into each other, the feeling of complete and utter euphoria solidified into your muscles, your mind hazy from the high you had accomplished.</p><p>You laid there on top of him, trying to regain your breath until you had rolled beside him, his shaft lazily flopping out of you as you shifted to his side.</p><p>Flashes and images of everything that had just happened flew through your mind, leaving you completely baffled. You couldn't believe you had just taken home a Jedi to fuck, nonetheless, a fucking gorgeous one at that.</p><p>Anakin had been in disbelief too--his chest fawned up and down, his breathing returned to a normal as he recounted the times you had made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He didn't even bother to get up and leave, he was too shocked to say anything.</p><p>"So, " Anakin chuckled, turning to you. "Will there be more <em>exploring </em>in the future?" He sat upon his elbow, giving you a stupid grin.</p><p>You rolled your eyes before flashing him a smirk back. "I guess you'll have to find out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>